ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Batwoman
Kate Kane also known as the Batwoman, is one of the many vigilantes who protect Gotham City using the imagery of a Bat. After being dismissed from the military for being an unknown reason, Kate had been living a directionless party-girl heiress life until, on a dark night, a chance encounter with Batman inspired her to find a new calling in life, later adopting the mantle of Batwoman. She is both Jewish and an out Lesbian, playing a socialite during the day, and a vigilante by night. Biography Early Life Kate Kane is the daughter of Colonel Jacob Kane. On her twelfth birthday, Kate and her twin sister Elizabeth were abducted, along with her mother and held for ransom. Her father led a rescue mission, which saved Kate's life. However, Her sister and Mother were murdered in the attempt. In her later life, Kate joined the military, but for some reason she was expelled. Her life since then became nothing but drugs, sex, and crossing paths with a tough crowd. Birth of Batwoman One night, Kate was ambushed by a street gang, only to be saved by the Batman. Instead of showing gratitude, she pushed him away, as she felt at the time needed nobody to help her. Several years later, Kate emerged as the vigilante known as Batwoman. She soon attracted Batman's attention, who began to watch her from afar. While observing Kate's progress, Bruce put in his report that she was impressive but felt her methods made her a threat to Gotham City and herself. This left Bruce to decide whenever to take her under his wing or take her down. Abilities Acrobatics: She is quite skilled in gymnastics having trained in the sport since she was very young and made it to senior elite level. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Kate received basic training at West Point, then further, more intensive training in various martial arts during her travels around the world. Nightwing mentions that she uses at least three different fighting styles. Investigation: Kate has studied under experts in forensic science, law, behavioral science and criminology, learning methods both high-tech and old-school for tracking down criminals. * Criminology * Law Interrogation: While Batwoman does a lot of physical intimidation and violent interrogation work - though she wouldn't torture or deliberately maim people. Intimidation: She leverages her considerable presence, her excellent training in psychology and interrogation, being obviously willing and able to hit people really really hard, suddenly shifting toward protectiveness, etc. to achieve remarkable results. Military Protocol: A one-time soldier raised by a career soldier, Kate is quite familiar with military policy, protocol and most aspects of life in the Army. Gadgetry: Kate is adept in the art of tinkering with things both mechanical and electronic. Computer Hacking: Kate is capable of hacking and some basic programming, but more importantly, of keeping her own computers and gadgets from being hacked or traced. Stealth: Kate is a master of stealth, as noted by Batman, being so good that even Supergirl didn't notice her, even with her advance hearing. Paraphernalia Equipment Utility Belt Weapons Batarangs Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Batman Family Category:Detectives Category:Military Personnel Category:Soldiers